blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpo's Race Variants
"Shout-out to all my nightclub-samurai." Demetree, an exotic purple and much more amphibious variant of lizardman. Right now, I have no idea how to intelligently design a page. So this'll be pretty bare boned right now. Formatting shall be fixed by Mister Black M. Bandini. Vinespawn Vinespawn, due to their very plant-and-vegetable-like nature have a noticeable amount of race-variants. Treespawn Usually outcasts of vinespawn society, treespawn are more brutish in nature, often having bushes, tree leaves or rare occurrences of coconuts for heads. Treespawn have no roles for different heads, and instead are ranked upon how well they serve the higher up, usually one who has triumphed against a vinespawn castle. Treespawn, being outcasts, usually have names that fit their whimsy, such as human names, or even orcish. Treespawn Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. Age. Treespawn are considered adolescent between 165 and 180 days, mature after 20 years, and they can live to be up to 120 years old, same as vinespawn. Speed.'' You have a base walking speed of 20 feet. ''Size.'' You are between 7 and 8 feet tall, and weigh around 300 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Alignment. Treespawn society is a more centered society, so Treespawn can be either Neutral, or Lawful, of any alignment, but more commonly evil or good. Root Whip. ''You have roots, instead of vines, which are natural weapons. They deal 1d4 slashing damage, and have a reach of 10 feet. ''Powerful Build. For the sake of carrying capacity, you are treated as one size larger, and can grapple/shove creatures one size larger than you. Blindsight. You have 60 ft. of ''blindsight and are blind beyond that radius''. ''If your entire body and head are covered, this range is lowered to 15 ft., as you use feeling vibrations with your roots to see. ''Planting. You can plant yourself, as an action. While planted, your movement speed is 0, you can use ''Root Whip as a bonus action, and you gain a bonus based on your subrace. You can unplant yourself as a bonus action. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and your choice between Abyssal and Elvish. Treespawn Subraces Palm Treespawn Usually found on tropical shores or sometimes deserts, palm Treespawn are more commonly known to have longer necks and coconut heads, but not always. Sandy Planting. ''' You have resistance to fire, and can plant yourself to hide in sand, but not soil. You can, while planted, heal yourself an amount of hit points equal to 1d6 + your Constitution modifier, as a bonus action. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. Evergreen Treespawn Most commonly found inland in forests on main islands, evergreen Treespawn are much more sturdier than Palm treespawn. '''Harsh Winters. '''You have resistance to cold, and can plant yourself to hide in soil, but not sand. You have +1 AC. Additionally, while planted, you can add 1/2 your Proficiency bonus to all saving throws, even if you already have proficiency with it. ___________________________________________________________________ '''Moss-Spawn A result of a Vinespawn 'interacting' with a Mineralis 'egg', the Moss-spawn combines the plant-like nature of Mineralis with the sturdiness of stone. Physical Description Moss-spawn usually appear as a wet vinespawn at first glance, but up close there are small rocks visible jutting out of the moss, in the chest region. Moss-spawn are comprised of a stone 'core', with moss wrapped around it. Their head is usually a vegetable fruit or flower, much like vinespawn, except the head is usually made of a material, same as the core, such as diamond, gold, or stone, to name a few. History Moss-Spawn, being loners, outcasts, and rare, usually never have a society or village of their kind, and usually pursue adventure, or become hermits. Moss-Spawn was created when a vinespawn tried to get revenge on a mineralis, and tried to suffocate a mineralis 'egg'. This went awry, and the egg hatched, creating a moss-spawn. It was quickly thrown into a nearby river. Moss-Spawn names Moss-spawn names usually pursue both mineralis and vinespawn names, with a small combination of them both, to name a few heard: Evergold, Stonebringer, Moonshiner. Moss-Spawn Traits Beautifully carved and sturdy heads, Moss-spawn usually end up either: being put on display, or in a position of small royalty among a tribe, giving them unique traits. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age. Moss-spawn are considered adolescent between 165 and 180 days, mature after 20 years, and they can live to be up to 120 years old. Alignment. Moss-spawns are so varied in nature that they can be any alignment at all. Size.'' You are taller than humans, about 7-8 feet tall. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. You have a base walking speed of 35 feet. You also have a climbing speed of 30 feet. Mossy Origins. Resistance to poison type damage, and you are able to gain three-quarters cover by wrapping your moss around a rock, as a bonus action. Blindsight. You have 60 ft. of ''blindsight and are blind beyond that radius''. ''If your entire body and head are covered, this range is lowered to 15 ft., as you use feeling vibrations with your moss to see. ''Mossy Pillar.'' Once per long rest, you can summon a pillar of your mineral type, covered with moss, that deal 1d6 poison-type damage to a target within 30 ft. of you, as a ranged weapon attack. The modifier for this is based on your subrace. At 7th level, this increases to 2d6. At 14th level, 3d6. At 20th level, 4d6. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Undercommon, and Mineralis. Mineralis is a language that is comprised of gruff noises like grunts, coughs, and other such noises. Novakid Dropped from space, it makes sense that there's more than one kind of novakid, clearly created from stars in our sky. Astrochild Almost the opposite of novakids, astrokids are more spiritual in nature, and prefer to use ranged weapons other than gunslinger. Physical Description Astrochildren are beings made of celestial gas, bound to a brand where their face would be. They can be 5-6 feet tall, and their 'hair' is the same color as their body. Their gas can be a multitude of colors, ranging from orange, red, light and dark blue, light green, purple, turquoise, and yellow. Their brand can be virtually any shape, or even customized while a Astrochild is alive, provided the brand never leaves their body. A few Astrochildren have invisible brands, making them look faceless. History The history of the Astrochildren has been peserved well, but according to them, they hardly have any history, drifting through space. Society Astrochild society is complicated: If something is requiring your help, you either offer it tea, offer it shelter, or kindly ask it to leave. If something isn't requiring your help, you don't give it tea. They have large respect for their elders, and families, much more than most humans would. Astrochildren name their children after gasses or planets, typically lengthening the name so it's rich in detail, while last names are typically just names they think relate to them, such as 'Everliving'. Male: Jupite'el, Nerv'an Female: Urani'il, Oxygana Astrochild Traits Flowing gas-like beings, laid back and 'chill', Astrochild are excellent marksmen with bows. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your Intellect score increases by 2. Age. Astrochildren are considered mature at the age of 18, however they do not die of old age, due to being made of gas. Alignment. Astrochildren are typically deticated to laws. They are typically Lawful, with a tendency towards Good or neutral. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Marksmen. ''You have proficiency with bows and blowdarts. Additionally, if your starting items would let you choose a firearm weapon, you may choose to have a bow or blowgun, instead. '''Gassy Aura. '''You can cast gaseous form without using a spell slot. After using this trait, you must take a long or short rest before using it again. ''Gas-like Body. ''You have resistance to Poison damage. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and one other language of your choice. Green Baby ''' '''Skelebaby Due to the type of soil not being too fertile in some regions, some Green Babies are born as skeletons, with undead attributes. Spe''ed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Undead. ''You do not need to sleep, eat, breathe, or drink. You are immune to poison-type damage, and exhaustion. Instead of sleeping, you can become inactive for 4 hours, receiving the same benefits of a long rest from this. Additionally, you have +1 to death saving throws. ''Darkvision. ''Due to not having eyes, you received sight through magic. You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Brittle Bones. ''You are constructed of bones, and do not have soft flesh or muscle to protect yourself. You have vulnerability to bludgeoning-type damage. '''Regional Advantage. '''Skelebabies only exist on regions with bad soil. Category:Hall of Shame